Buddy Thunderstruck
Buddy Thunderstruck is the main character in Netflix's new stop-motion series Buddy Thunderstruck. Information "''This snaggle-toothed dog embodies everything you would expect of Greasepit’s fastest semi-truck racer. He’s a wizard on the shifter... At the wheel he’s a wonder... Heck, racing just comes easy to him, which is why he’s number one. Buddy’s also number one at a bunch of other things — talking smooth, being awesome, eating jerky and getting in (and out of) trouble. As Greasepit’s local celebrity, everyone knows him. He eats for free wherever he goes. Fans follow him around, hoping for a photo, autograph or a discarded piece of trash. Buddy loves all the attention, and all of his fans. He’s all swagger and charm – a true good ol’ boy."'' Buddy is the local celebrity of Greasepit as a incredibly skilled truck racer. As an individual, Buddy is shown to be an energetic and charismatic character and most everybody loves him. However, Buddy also is very loud and a bit full of himself and often lets his cocky attitude get the better of him. Despite this, Buddy cares deeply about everyone and is willing to put down his pride to do the right thing and make amends to any wrongs he is aware he had made. Even though Buddy often seems rather dim-witted and even helplessly uninformed on basic understandings of many things, he is known for occasional strokes of genius when need be. Appearance Buddy is a tall and lean black-and-tan dog, with one upright and one flop ear. He wears long white pants, an orange sweater under a green half-zipped jacket, and heeled black boots. Many parts of buddy's outfit are decorated in white lightning and orange lines. Buddy's jacket also has many embroidered patches, including but not limited to a Figure-8 Racing patch and a name tag. Buddy doesn't have a tail, and has two snaggle-teeth from his lower-right lip. Relationships Darnell Darnell Fetzervalve is Buddy's mechanic, but also his best friend. Buddy and Darnell are nearly inseparable, and share the vast majority of their screen time together. The nature of their relationship is one of on mutual interest, deep respect, and an intimate understanding of each other. The two are so in tune in fact, it is a running gag that they appear to be able to think in each other's thought bubbles. Though Buddy seems to share little physical boundaries with anyone, he seems closest to Darnell. Buddy and Darnell appear notably comfortable around each other as they share a living space and bunk bed. In fact Buddy and Darnell appear to have no qualms at all making physical contact and one can often be seen holding the other not only just when scared, but at most of their more emotional moments. Their relationship is not without its own hiccups, most often at the fault of Buddy's ego clouding his ability to see when he's disrespected his best friend. These lapses have always been shown to be rather brief and are quickly resolved. In later episodes it is revealed their feelings for each other are more than platonic, and their relationship takes a romantic turn. Muncie Thunderstruck & Auntie Uncle Muncie Thunderstruck is Buddy's cousin and Auntie Uncle his aunt. Buddy gives all his racing money to his aunt to keep their trucking company on its feet. Buddy loves his cousin just as much, but seems to adore getting on her nerves similar to a brother would. Muncie is also secretly one of the 6 truck racers, and competes against Buddy for the prize money. For this, she could be considered a minor rival. Big Tex & Tex Jr. Tex Arkana Jr. is something of a rival to Buddy, however Jr has never won a race against Buddy. Buddy seems to find Tex Jr. quite annoying and gross and does not usually enjoy the time they are (often forced) to spend together. Buddy appears to have shifted slightly from enemy to frienemy after the events of "Sneezing Fits of Death", however the change is barely apparent. Buddy's relations with Jr.'s father, Big Tex, are usually more professional but not much less bitter. Sheriff Cannonball & Deputy Hoisenberry Buddy and Darnell breaks a lot of laws and as a result the local law enforcement, Sheriff Cannonball and Deputy Hoisenberry, are always looking for an opportunity to put the two of them in jail. While Cannonball despises Buddy Thunderstruck, Hoisenberry is often caught in admiration of the town celebrity and has outright assisted Buddy on several occasions. Mr. & Mrs. Weaselbrat Mr. Weaselbrat is Buddy's biggest fan (excluding Darnell, of course), and Mrs. Weaselbrat isn't far behind. Mr. Weaselbrat would do anything for buddy, and often does. They pay for essentially every one of Buddy's meals at the Concho Bolo, and when offered a trade with Buddy, Mr. Weaselbrat even offered his Wife's engagement ring. Neither Buddy or the Weaselbrats seem to notice or care that buddy takes such advantage of them. Belvedere Moneybags Belvedere Moneybags appears in Greasepit for the sole purpose of racing buddy thunderstruck. Buddy is creeped out by Belvedere and wants nothing to do with him. Once Belvedere makes his purpose in Greasepit obvious to Buddy, Buddy takes pleasure in brushing him off and openly mocking him. Gallery File:Buddy.PNG|A good look at Buddy. File:Scrsht5.PNG|Buddy and Darnell enjoy "his" new motercycle together in "Funny Money", to Muncie's annoyance. Buddy Ref.png|Buddy 360 Trivia * Buddy is a Rat Terrier, and is based on Ryan Wiesbrock's dog. https://twitter.com/superpunchy/status/845274180253896704 1 * Buddy has a docked tail, which is why it's never seen. * His outfit is "part Fonzie, part James Dean and part Steve McQueen." as described by Ryan Wiesbrock. https://twitter.com/superpunchy/status/845326985832357888 2 * Buddy thinks he's from a alien planet. * When he was little, Buddy had a imaginary cousin named "Cousin Zeke." * He hates Smooth Jazz. * He doesn't believe in Dentists. * Buddy never loses anything, except when he try to run for mayor. References Category:Spoiler warning templates Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canines